


I'd Do Anything For You

by livsace



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, because it hurt me and im not over it, episode 7 rewrite, kind of angst, langa also needs a hug, reki needs a hug, renga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livsace/pseuds/livsace
Summary: Sk8 The Infinity episode 7 rewrite(spoilers)
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 193





	I'd Do Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 7 left me in tears so I decided to rewrite it with the renga fluff we all need

Langa watched as Reki walked away with his head down like a wounded puppy. He had no idea that his friend (or ex-friend) had been feeling that way. Reki was obviously very good at masking his feelings - Langa would have to remember that.  
In truth, he was kind of hurt. Why hadn’t Reki, someone he considered to be his best friend, told him how he felt. Didn’t he trust Langa? Was there something else going on?

Reki had walked a few steps further before Langa stopped him. He’d been worried that his friend would just let him leave, and, as hurt as he was, he just wanted Langa to tell him it would all be okay.

“Reki,” Langa whispered, grabbing his arm.  
“Langa, I already told you. We aren’t a good match anymore. Let me go home,” Reki replied, trying (and failing) to pull his arm from Langa’s iron-tight grip. In a way, he was glad that Langa didn’t let him go. He didn’t want to fight but he couldn’t help it - Langa was so much better than him in almost every way.  
“Reki, I want to know what’s going on. Why are you feeling like this? And why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Because,” Reki started, “I didn’t want to bother anyone. I thought it would just pass, but it didn’t. I’m not good enough to be your friend. I’m not good enough… for you.”  
Langa looked shocked. He stood in silence with wide eyes, staring imploringly at Reki. The redhead felt uncomfortable; whether it was from the boy staring at him or the cold, he didn’t know.

Langa slowly let go of Reki’s hand. The boy immediately teared up; maybe Langa didn’t want to be friends with him, after all. He started to pull away, preparing to head home, when Langa lunged forward and hugged him. He was shocked, to say the least, but eventually wrapped his own arms around his friend. Langa only pulled him closer (if it were possible), and moved to a nearby bench. He pulled the redhead into his chest, and Reki began to cry into his shirt.  
His sobs were loud and painful, and Langa’s heart ached every time he heard one. He just wanted Reki to be happy, to skate with him again. He didn’t understand how his friend thought he was just slowing the others down.

“Reki,” he whispered, loosening his grip, “look at me.”  
Reki looked up at his snowy-haired friend, and Langa’s heart broke at the sight. The molten bronze eyes he’d grown so used to seeing sparkle were dull, bloodshot, and full of tears. Langa’s own eyes began to water, and Reki immediately panicked. He sat up quickly, wiping his eyes and getting ready to leave.  
“Stop,” he heard from beside him, a warm hand covering his own.  
He turned around to see his friend (were they friends again? Reki didn’t know anymore) looking down at their now linked hands. He looked up, making eye contact with the boy sat across from him.

Without warning, Langa leaned in and connected their lips in a kiss. Reki’s heart erupted in happiness, love, longing, and more. He closed his eyes and moved his hand to the back of Langa’s neck, pulling the two of them further together. Their mouths moved in sync, and they stayed that way until they needed air. Reki was the first to pull away, and the sight of Langa’s red cheeks and small smile made his heart soar.  
“Reki,” Langa whispered, pressing their foreheads together, “I’m sorry you felt that way. I never meant for you to feel left behind, I know how much you don’t like it. I’m sorry I didn’t notice sooner, too. If it makes you feel better, I won’t skate against ADAM.”  
Reki sighed, “You can skate against ADAM, I can’t stop you. Just promise me that you won’t get hurt. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if you did.”  
Langa smiled and pulled Reki into another hug, kissing his forehead.  
“I promise. But if you really don’t want me to, I won’t. I haven’t responded to the invite yet.”  
“You’d really pass up on that opportunity? For me?”

“Reki, I’d do anything for you.”

The rain continued to pour around them, soaking them to the bone, but neither felt it. The company of the other and the knowledge that they'd be there for each other throughout anything was enough to keep them warm.

**Author's Note:**

> If i don’t like the episode 8 ending i might rewrite that too 
> 
> (hey this got more hits than I thought it would so follow me on twitter besties @yuriosmother ifb)


End file.
